Elektra
Elektra (Elektra Natchios) is an assassin who is the lover of Daredevil. Biography ''Daredevil Elektra entered a coffee shop where she first met Matt Murdock. He gave his name and she left. Matt wanted to know her name and followed her to a near by area. They fought each other while Elektra started falling for him and eventually won. She gave her name and had to leave because her body guard was here. She left and said she'd find him. Elektra found Matt Murdock walking down the street one night and he showed her a place he loved to go to see as a child. A rooftop to see the city. Matt said it was going to rain and wanted it to rain on her so he could 'see' her. But after hearing some noise, Matt had to leave as Daredevil. On a night where Matt and Elektra got together, her father had to leave and went with him. Bullseye was coming and killed the driver and passenger of the limo they were in. Daredevil tried to save them but Bullseye threw his billy club at Elektra's father. She blamed the death on Daredevil and started shooting him but missed and ran out of ammo. She later practiced her martial arts with her sais and was fighting hanging sandbags with faces. After that she went after Daredevil. After finding Daredevil, she started fighting him. She stabbed him and took the mask off. After finding out it was Matt and him telling her it was Bullseye, she went to kill Bullseye who was behind her. She went to kill him but he stabbed her with her own sai. She went to Matt and died in his arms. Elektra'' With the ability of Kimagure, Elektra was brought back from the dead by Stick. She trained with Stick until she was expelled with the inability to let go of her rage Years later, Elektra infiltrates a heavily-guarded area, kills the guards, and manages to slay her target DeMarco. Elektra's agent McCabe receives an unusually large offer from an anonymous client wishing to hire Elektra's services. The only stipulation; she must spend a few days in a rented home on the island where the assassination is to be performed before the names of the targets are revealed. During the wait, Elektra is shown swimming in the ocean while remembering a memory of her childhood of her father putting her through swimming pool training. After a swim in the ocean, Elektra uses her abilities where she finds a girl Abby Miller who tried to swipe Elektra's necklace and Elektra sends her away. While meditating, Elektra meets and befriends Abby's father Mark Miller who apologizes for what his daughter did. Abby later invites Elektra to dinner on Mark's behalf. Later that day, Elektra discovers that Abby, like Elektra herself, has obsessive compulsive disorder. Elektra develops a romantic interest in Mark, but soon learns he and Abby are the targets she has been hired to kill. Elektra spares them and leaves, but later returns in time to protect them from replacement assassins sent by The Hand, a crime syndicate of ninja mercenaries. Elektra tries to leave Abby and Mark with Stick, but he scolds her into protecting them herself. She then drives Mark and Abby to McCabe's country house for safety, but is followed by Kirigi, Typhoid, Stone, Kinkou, and Tattoo. Elektra senses Kirigi and the assassins presence as they arrive and flees with Mark and Abby through a secret underground exit to the orchard, while McCabe makes a stand to allow them time to escape. As The Hand hunt Elektra in the forest, Elektra battles Stone and tricks him into breaking down a large tree which crushes him. Abby and Mark defend themselves against Kinkou, killing him with one of his own daggers. Elektra witnesses Abby in action and is surprised to learn she possesses martial arts skills. As Elektra is distracted by the revelation, Typhoid makes out with Elektra. Abby attempts to intervene, but is captured by Kirigi. Suddenly, Stick and his Chaste ninjas arrive and rescue Abby, Mark, and Elektra from Kirigi and his assassins. Elektra learns that she was a Treasure herself and her mother was a casualty of the fight between The Chaste and The Hand with her as reason. She also learns that Stick set up the murder contract on Mark and Abby in order to test Elektra's propensity for compassion. In an effort to allow Abby to lead a normal life, Elektra astrally projects herself to a meeting with Kirigi and challenges him to a fight; the winner claiming Abby for their own purpose. Elektra returns to her childhood home to face Kirigi, and finally remembers he was her mother's killer. Elektra, battling with her sai daggers, is defeated by Kirigi, but as he prepares to kill her, Abby arrives and engages him long enough for Elektra to recuperate. Elektra and Abby then escape and hide in a hedge maze but are separated when Abby is captured by snakes dispatched by Tattoo. Elektra finds Tattoo and kills him by breaking his neck while he is in his animal-controlling trance. Elektra once again encounters Kirigi, and manages to kill him by anticipating his superhuman speed during an attack and stabbing him with her sai. Elektra then throws a sai through the hedges of the maze and straight into Typhoid's face and she falls back onto the ground and disintegrates. Elektra resurrects Abby using the same technique Stick used on her. Elektra and Mark share a kiss. Abby asks Elektra if she will ever see her again, she tells Abby they'll find each other, then she leaves, knowing Abby and Mark will be safe. Elektra confides in Stick that she doesn't want Abby's life to be like hers, but Stick reassures her that your second life can sometimes be better than the first. Personality Elektra is a mysterious person. She is seen as cold and broken but has shown to be happy with people she cares about such as Matt, Mark and Abby. With her parents deceased, she has shown to be angry and vengeful. She has also seen to be sad an traumatized by what has happened to her having night mares and having trouble sleeping. It has been said that she has OCD. As well as Abby which is something they have in common, but has also shown signs of depression. Having trouble sleeping, feeling miserable at times, feeling guilty and overwhelmed. Relationships *Daredevil - Love Interest *Mark Miller - Love Interest, former target *Abby Miller - Daughter-like figure, former target *Stick - Mentor *McCabe - Agent *Kirigi - Enemy *Bullseye - Enemy *Typhoid - Enemy *Tattoo - Enemy *Stone - Enemy *Kinkou - Enemy *DeMarco - Target External links * Category:Daredevil (film) Characters Category:Elektra (film) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Female Category:Keeper of Matt Murdock's secret identity